The present invention relates, in general, to the prevention of fatty deposits in mammalian livers. It is well known that one of the consequences of the ingestion of ethyl alcohol in mammals, including man, is the accumulation of fatty deposits in the liver. Such accumulation tends to become irreversible in many cases, and may have serious consequences, so that prevention or reduction of these deposits protects the liver against one of the effects of alcohol.
Attempts have been made to find a suitable chemical agent which would be effective in preventing fatty deposits from accumulating in the liver, but satisfactory results have not been obtained. These prior attempts have not resulted in developing a satisfactory chemical agent because of such problems as blunting of the lipotropic effect if more than one dose of alcohol is ingested, or if the proportion of dietary fat content is high as that usually consumed in the diet of higher animals and man.